


Sway Sweet and Slow

by pearl_o



Series: Post-WWII Ray/Gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-WW2 AU. Gerard's in drag. I don't think you need any other summary, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Sweet and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> For lordessrenegade.

Gerard was dressed all in red, a deep shade of crimson that matched the make-up covering his lips. His face looked different with the make-up: softer, somehow, but also more dramatic. More alive. The heel on his shoes couldn't be very tall, probably only an inch or two, because he didn't feel too much taller in Ray's arms. The shoes did something, though, something to his legs and back, so that whenever Gerard left the table Ray felt himself staring after, watching the movement of Gerard's legs, the slit of his tight skirt cut just past his knee.

Gerard had been planning this night for a while, maybe longer than he had let on to Ray, even, and the effort shone through. The darkness and smokiness of the nightclub could have covered up a number of imperfections, but every little detail was perfect.

When Gerard came back from the powder room, Ray stood up to move his chair, and Gerard smiled at him up through his lashes.

It was still Gerard, of course, it was the same face that Ray had loved so dearly for ages now, but it was different, nonetheless. They had done skits, plays in the army, and there had always been boys dressed in drag in one form or another. But Gerard here and now had nothing in common with those entertainments, not at all. Gerard wasn't a man in a dress, he was a _lady_. A beautiful lady. _She_ was beautiful.

Ray lay a kiss on the back of her hand. "You look beautiful," he said.

Gee shook her head, just a little. Even beneath the make-up, Ray could see her face flush. Her eyes were smiling. Her hand shook slightly as she picked her cocktail from the table and sipped at it.

Ray watched her watch the band -- they were good enough, he supposed, but nothing compared to the old days. Gee was a better view: the way she crossed her legs, perfectly lady-like; the way her tongue came out of her mouth to chase the last drop of alcohol from her lips; the way her back never fully touched the back of the chair, sitting up ramrod straight like Gerard never did.

She glanced from the band back to him and gave him a soft smile. "You're staring," she whispered.

Ray startled, feeling awkward. "Oh. Um. Sorry, I just--" He reached for his own glass instead of finishing the thought, and took a deep swallow of the beer.

Gee was still gazing at him when he put the empty glass on the table. Her eyes looked almost like a cat's eyes this way, their undefinable color more green, sharper than usual. "Ray, are you ever going to ask me to dance?"

"Yes," Ray said, "yes, of course, please, I want to. Let's dance."

He offered her his hand as they stepped from the table, and she took it. Her hand felt smaller in his than normal: how strange, he thought. How strange.

It was a slow song, slow and sweet and almost sad. He pulled her tight to him and his arms fit around her like they were made to press together just like this. Gee's head on his shoulder didn't feel any different than it always had. It was the same heavy comfort against him.

"I'm the luckiest guy in this room," Ray said in her ear. "I bet all those other guys are wishing they were me right now."

Gee sighed.

"You're so gorgeous. And classy. You're just... Jesus, Gee."

"Ray, you don't have to," Gee said softly. He could barely hear her, but he could feel her breath warm on his shoulder.

"You're so out of my league, you know that? I bet everyone here is wondering what you're doing with a dumpy guy like me."

"Well," said Gee, "that's because they don't know about your giant cock."

His giggle was too loud, much too high-pitched as always, and it broke the spell a little, so it wasn't their special sanctuary anymore, nothing private or perfect or safe or holy. It was just a dinky nightclub with overpriced booze, but even that was enough.

"Ray Toro," Gee said, and her voice would have sounded almost sleepy if it didn't sound turned on, "are you going to take me home?"

"Is that what you want? Now?"

"I know you'll be a perfect gentleman," Gee said, and she looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

It was colder outside than it had been earlier. When Gee shivered, Ray offered her his coat. It had rained recently, though it was clear now, a crescent moon lighting the wet streets. They walked next to each other, hands brushing against each other occasionally.

Gerard's street was dark: all the old people had gone to sleep hours before. Gee's room had a separate entrance than the main house. Ray walked her to the door and stopped right there.

"I think this is where a gentleman stops," Ray said; he couldn't help looking at the familiar doorknob with a certain longing.

Gee laughed as she unlocked the door. "Ray, you are a gentleman to your core. That's true no matter what." She turned on a switch just inside the door, filling the room with a dim light, and shoved her heels off, turning to stand in the doorway in her stocking feet.

"Come on, Ray," Gee said -- but no, that was Gerard's voice piercing through, _Gerard_ standing there before him, asking him in. "Come here and fuck me, all right?"

"Oh god," Ray said, and he moved into the room, the door shutting forgotten behind them as he pushed Gerard forward until they hit the wall. His hands found Gerard's face automatically, curving along the sharpness of his chin and cheekbones, the softness and fullness of his face. He kissed Gerard, feeling almost desperate, and Gerard took it, matched every bit.

When he had gathered himself enough, he broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Gerard's cheek. A step back and he could see how he had mussed Gerard's persona already -- the lipstick was smudged beyond repair, an obscene streak of red across his mouth. His wig was askew, so the perfect black curls were tilted out of alignment. He didn't look anything like the classy woman Ray had escorted in the nightclub. He looked like Gerard again. Like his Gerard, but more.

"You know what I love about you, Ray?" Gerard said, running his hands up Ray's chest. "You're always surprising me."

It surprised a laugh out of Ray, even as Gerard began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. "Me? I surprise you? I'm boring."

"You're not boring," Gerard said, frowning. "You're just you. And you -- I didn't think you'd go for this, you'd want me like this, but look at you."

Ray's head felt foggy, as if Gerard was speaking a different language. "What? Why would I-- It's _you_. You're beautiful. All of you."

Gerard dropped to his knees, pressing his face to Ray's crotch and breathing in. "Shhhhhh," he muttered. He reached up and pulled the wig off his head and Ray stared down at the netting and hair pins and Gerard's hair as Gerard undid the clasp to his fly.

Gerard's make-up was still smeared, and that made it all more dirty, more real somehow, Ray thought, the sight of Gerard's unnaturally red wet mouth on his dick. He pressed his hands against the wall behind him -- there were pictures hanging up here, uncomfortable against his back, but it was hard to care. It felt like he'd been waiting for this all night.

Gerard pulled off, gasping in for breath, and he sounded almost as desperate as Ray felt when he said, "Ray. Ray, _touch_ me."

And that was the biggest difference, the real difference between Gerard and the lady from earlier, because that lady was nothing if not untouchable. And Gerard-- Gerard was all about touch.

Ray placed his hand on Gerard's cheek, running his thumb against the bulge of his own cock in Gerard's mouth. Gerard's eyes closed, leaving him looking almost beatific -- and oh, that was another sin, but Ray had already sinned so much for Gerard, and he couldn't be sorry for any of it.

He rubbed his fingers together against Gerard's ear, the way that always made Gerard react, and he could feel the noise Gerard made through his whole body.

"Gerard," Ray said, "please, please, please..."

He was never sure exactly what it was he was begging for at those times, but Gerard always seemed to know. One of Gerard's hands was on his cock, a fist for his lips to meet, but the other was on Ray's stomach, rubbing in gentle circles, almost soothing in a way, even as all the fires burned hotter and hotter, even as Gerard took him to the point where there was nothing else but pleasure and release.

When Ray opened his eyes again, Gerard was still on his knees, his eyes open wide as he rubbed his mouth clean with the back of his hand. His blouse was mussed now, too, the buttons gaping and his false bosom showing through underneath. Ray knelt down next to him and kissed him once, calm and hard, until Gerard's fingers dug into his forearm, like a satisfied cat stretching his claws. He ended the kiss, then, and left enough space between then that he could see what he was doing as he unbuttoned the blouse carefully, one by one. Gerard watched his hands, too, and then moved when Ray went to slip the blouse off his shoulders, and set it neatly beside them.

"Stand up," Ray said, and Gerard rose up on his feet with him, still looking a little dazed. His skirt fastened in the back, and when Ray unzipped it and pulled the two pieces apart, it fell down Gerard's hips to lie in a puddle at his feet. His panties were pink, and his dick pressed against the silky fabric, hard and wet. The garters on his thighs looked just slightly too tight, and Ray was sure if he pulled them down there would be red marks there against the ivory of Gerard's skin.

"Turn around," Ray said. Gerard turned his back to him and Ray pulled him closer, Gerard's ass against his groin. Gerard's head fell back against Ray's shoulder, like he could no longer hold the weight up himself, and Ray covered his neck and throat with kisses as his right hand groped along the front of Gerard's body.

Gerard's breath came out in a hiss as Ray pulled down the panties, letting his hand wrap firm and tight around Gerard's dick. He kept his strokes slow and steady and he never stopped kissing Gerard and listening for the catch of his breath. There were things Ray wanted to say, but there was nothing he hadn't said before, nothing Gerard didn't know already, and it was better like this, just the sound of the two of them together.

Gerard cried out wordlessly, jerking back against Ray as his cock spent into Ray's hand, sticky and warm. Ray wiped it onto his own pants and then wrapped both arms back around Gerard's body, holding the two of them close as possible together for a long time, until Gerard finally pulled away.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Gerard said, looking uncertain. He leaned over to pick up his women's clothes and floated across the room, to his messy bed and wardrobe. His back was to Ray as he picked out a pair of plaid pajamas.

"Yeah," Ray said, "of course." He followed Gerard the length of the room and sat down on the edge of the small bed, perfectly made. There was a picture of Mikey on the nightstand, of the three of them together, from when they were in France. It didn't make Ray as sad now as it used to. That was what time did, he guessed.

"Won't your roommate notice you don't come home?" Gerard said. He sat down next to Ray and took his hand. "What will you tell him?"

Ray shrugged. "I guess I'll tell him I met this gorgeous girl tonight and things went from there. I mean. It's the truth."

Gerard didn't smile, but his nod was pleased. All he said was "Turn off the light."

He crawled into the bed as Ray stood up and flicked the switch. He pulled off his remaining clothes, until he was down to just his boxers and undershirt, and then Ray climbed into the bed, too, and fell asleep.


End file.
